


La pluie fera pousser les fleurs

by Aledane



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Background Les Amis de l'ABC, Depression, Grantaire Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Mentions of alcoholism, Multi, this is so self-indulgent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: La maladie de Hanahaki est créée par un amour à sens unique. Des fleurs se mettent à pousser dans les poumons du patient, ce qui peut mener à la mort par asphyxie si la fleur n’est pas retirée.Les seuls remèdes connus sont : l’amputation de la fleur au moyen d’une opération chirurgicale, ce qui aura pour conséquence la disparition des sentiments amoureux ; ou l’amour réciproque de la personne aimée.La vérité éclata dans les toilettes du Café Musain. Elle avait coulé le long de sa gorge et s’était déversée sur la faïence blanche du lavabo, presque intacte, avec ses pétales bleus grand ouverts.Des myosotis. Des putains de myosotis. Jehan l’avait assez bassiné de langage des fleurs pour qu’il comprenne la signification cachée dans la fleur qu’il venait de vomir. Ne m’oublie pas, je t’aime sincèrement.





	1. Stade 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salut les gens !  
> Je vous présente mon dernier bébé. C'est le truc le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit et qui soit achevé ! Les chapitres arriveront une fois par semaine, le samedi.

_La maladie de Hanahaki est créée par un amour à sens unique. Des fleurs se mettent à pousser dans les poumons du patient, ce qui peut mener à la mort par asphyxie si la fleur n’est pas retirée._  
_Les seuls remèdes connus sont : l’amputation de la fleur au moyen d’une opération chirurgicale, ce qui aura pour conséquence la disparition des sentiments amoureux ; ou l’amour réciproque de la personne aimée._

I.  
Au début, Grantaire ne s’en était pas rendu compte.  
C’était juste une toux soudaine, douloureuse mais supportable. Honnêtement, elle faisait pâle figure à côté de la gueule de bois qui cognait avec enthousiasme contre les parois de son crâne. Il s’était levé en grognant du canapé où il avait passé la nuit, trop ivre pour arriver jusqu’à son lit. Ses muscles faisaient un mal de chien et il savait sans avoir besoin de miroir que ses cheveux formaient un joyeux bordel sur sa tête.  
Il lui fallut un temps infini pour atteindre l’armoire à pharmacie dans la salle de bain. Il avala mollement une pastille pour la gorge en regardant son aspirine se dissoudre dans l’eau. Le _psssht_ résonna dans le silence de l’appartement comme une fanfare dans un cimetière.  
Il ne savait même plus ce qui l’avait poussé boire, cette fois-ci. Ça avait certainement un rapport avec Enjolras. Tout avait un rapport avec Enjolras, ces temps-ci. Ses yeux bleus qui brillaient trop fort dans la lumière tamisée du café Musain, sa voix trop chaude qui poursuivait Grantaire jusque dans ses rêves, ses mots trop vifs sur lesquels l’artiste se coupait. Enjolras était souvent _trop_ , pour Grantaire. Et sur le moment, se noyer dans les shots de vodka paraissait être une réaction appropriée.  
Le mal de gorge ne disparut pas de la journée, malgré la deuxième pastille que Joly lui fourra sans cérémonie dans la bouche après avoir entendu sa voix rauque. Jehan fut un peu plus délicat et lui tendit une cuillère dégoulinante de miel avec un sourire compréhensif. « C’est le printemps, R. Le pollen vole. »  
« En plein centre de Paris ? » répondit Grantaire après une nouvelle quinte de toux.  
« Les fleurs poussent partout, tu sais. Allez, avale. Ça ira mieux demain. »

II.  
Ça n’alla pas mieux demain. En fait, ce fut pire.  
Même au lendemain de ses pires cuites, Grantaire n’avait jamais senti sa gorge aussi enflammée. Il avait l’impression de s’être enfilé à la suite trois bouteilles de tabasco. Sa toux ne s’était pas arrangée non plus, à sa plus grande horreur.  
« Comment _kof !_ est-ce que je suis censé peindre si je dois _kof !_ me retourner toutes les trois secondes pour ne pas tousser sur mon tableau ! »  
« Met un masque. » répond Gavroche sans même lever les yeux de sa tour de legos. « Comme ça tu mettras ta morve dans le masque et pas sur ta peinture. »  
Pourquoi espérait-il encore du soutien moral de la part des enfants Thénardier, déjà ? Ah oui : parce qu’il n’arrivait jamais à laisser tomber les causes perdues.  
Il avait été désigné comme baby-sitter officiel de Gavroche par Éponine après le quatrième soir où Marius l’avait appelée en état de panique parce que le gosse s’était débrouillé pour monter jusqu’au toit de l’immeuble en utilisant la gouttière. C’était donc à Grantaire qu’on faisait appel lorsque Montparnasse et Éponine voulaient s’offrir un peu de temps rien qu’à deux. Ou, comme le disait Gavroche lui-même : “baiser comme des lapins“.  
Une nouvelle quinte de toux secoua Grantaire. Il se leva du canapé en cuir ‒ de qualité suspicieusement bonne pour un gars comme Montparnasse, qui était au chômage depuis deux ans ‒ pour aller se verser un verre d’eau dans la cuisine. Ça n’arrangea pas les choses. La sensation de brûlure au fond de sa trachée persistait.  
Il faudrait peut-être demander à Joly de l’examiner. Il se retrouverait certainement en quarantaine jusqu’à la fin du mois _juste au cas où_ , mais au moins il aurait une petite idée de pourquoi sa gorge semblait avoir été écorchée vive.  
Un bruit fracassant dans le salon lui apprit que Gavroche avait certainement commencé à dégommer sa tour en lego à l’aide du pistolet Nerf que Montparnasse lui avait offert à Noël dernier. Si ça avait été une tentative d’acheter l’affection du frère d’Éponine, ça avait totalement marché : Gavroche en était fou.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’a fait cette _kof !_ pauvre tour pour mériter une attaque, _kof !_ cette fois-ci ? » demanda-t-il en revenant s’assoir dans le canapé en cuir pour assister à la bataille.  
« Le sorcier-ninja dans la tour t’a jeté un sort pour que tu tousses à mort. Je viens te libérer. »  
Grantaire laissa échapper un rire rauque alors que Gavroche criblait sa construction de projectiles orange. Même les sales gosses avaient un cœur, si on cherchait bien.

III.  
« Alors ? » demanda Grantaire. « Qu’est-ce que _kof !_ j’ai ? »  
Joly reposa son stéthoscope d’un air soucieux, le front plissé. Pas vraiment rassurant, pensa Grantaire, assis à la table du minuscule réduit qui servait de cuisine à son médecin attitré. Joly soupira en lui rendant son T-shirt couvert de traces de peinture :  
« Difficile à dire. Tu as la gorge irritée, ça, c’est sûr. Ça pourrait être une réaction allergique… Est-ce que tu as ressenti de la fatigue, récemment ? »  
Grantaire passer sa tête dans le col de son haut avant de répondre : « Possible. J’ai eu pas mal de _kof !_ commandes, ces derniers temps, donc je _kof !_ travaille plus que d’habitude. »  
Joly posa brièvement une main sur son front avant de saisir avec force sa mâchoire pour examiner l’intérieur de sa bouche.  
« Ça ressemble à une angine mais tu n’as pas de fièvre et tes amygdales sont normales… Tu n’as rien mangé de bizarre ? »  
Il libéra Grantaire de sa poigne de fer, ce qui permit à ce dernier de masser sa mâchoire brutalisée. Joly allait devoir travailler sur la douceur, s’il espérait que ses futurs patients passent le cap du premier rendez-vous.  
« Est-ce que tu comptes le _kof_ ! tiramisu légumes-yaourt de Jehan comme “bizarre“ ? »  
Joly roula des yeux : « Un peu de courgettes n’a jamais donné le mal de gorge à personne, R. Non, je pensais plutôt à de la nourriture épicée, quelque chose du genre. »  
Grantaire haussa les épaules : « J’ai arrêté de _kof !_ commander indien le jour où ils ont oublié de mentionner qu’ils avaient _kof !_ renversé tout leur stock de piment dans mon curry. »  
« Je vois… » marmonna Joly, le front toujours barré d’un pli soucieux. L’étudiant en médecine se baissa pour ranger son stéthoscope dans la boite qui lui était réservée, tout en continuant : « Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu as. Ça pourrait être grave. À ta place, j’irai à l’hôpital. Ou au moins chez un vrai médecin avec un vrai diplôme. »  
« Mais tu es parfait, Jollllly. » plaisanta Grantaire.  
Il fut récompensé par un sourire fatigué :  
« Je le serais quand j’aurais passé ce foutu examen. »  
Grantaire saisit la veste qu’il avait abandonnée sur le plan de travail. Il s’apprêtait à partir lorsque Joly l’arrêta.  
« Oh, et Enjolras a avancé la réunion d’une demi-heure, ce soir. Tu sauras venir ? »  
« Bien sûr. » sourit Grantaire d’un air narquois. « Tout ce que désire sa Majesté Enjolras. »  
Et si un éclat de douleur traversa soudainement sa poitrine à ce moment-là, c’était sans doute juste une coïncidence.

IV.  
Le café Musain ressemblait à tous les cafés du petit Paris, avec sa façade de béton blanchi et la terrasse qu’on déployait au moindre rayon de soleil. Encadré par la devanture colorée d’un traiteur italien et un lavoir automatique austère, il se trouvait dans une venelle confidentielle qui empêchait les touristes de s’y aventurer, malgré la proximité de l’ile de la Cité et des jardins du Luxembourg.  
C’était au soir, lorsque les lampadaires s’allumaient, que le café se réveillait. Les étudiants de la Sorbonne et des universités toutes proches envahissaient les trois étages confinés du bâtiment jusqu’à ce qu’on ne puisse plus rentrer qu’en jouant des coudes.  
Le quatrième étage ‒ anciennement un grenier ‒ était le seul endroit où on pouvait espérer respirer librement. Mais l’endroit était réservé : c’était là que les Amis de l’ABC avaient établi leur quartier général. Les éclats de voix qui perçaient au travers du plancher avaient tendance à décourager les curieux.  
Ce fut là que Grantaire monta, son verre d’alcool à la main.  
Il était toujours le dernier arrivé. Comme d’habitude, il se longea les murs jusqu’à la table où Bahorel dessinait distraitement des bonshommes bâtons sur ses manuels de droit.  
« Qu’est-ce que j’ai _kof !_ manqué ? »  
« Pas grand-chose. Jehan a déclamé un poème. J’ai pas tout compris mais je suppose que c’était très beau. Enjolras vient de prendre la parole. »  
Grantaire tourna la tête en direction du centre de la pièce, d’où montaient des éclats de voix. Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur un point clair au milieu de la foule. Enjolras était debout, sa chemise retroussée aux coudes et le bras brandi en l’air comme une épée. Ses cheveux blonds accrochaient la lumière des lampes et ses yeux brillaient. Ça faisait presque mal, de le voir si proche, à des milliers de kilomètres.  
« Qu’est-ce qui l’énerve, _kof !_ cette fois-ci ? » s’entendit demander Grantaire. Il détourna le regard avec l’impression de s’être fait brûler la rétine.  
« Encore et toujours le capitalisme. » soupira Bahorel en ajoutant à son bonhomme une série de traits qui devaient probablement représenter des cheveux.  
« Quelle originalité, _kof !_ »  
« On ne le changera plus, à ce stade. » ricana Bahorel.  
Grantaire but une gorgée de son verre et risqua un autre coup d’œil en direction d’Enjolras. Il ravala un sursaut en se rendant compte que le blond le fixait déjà du regard, assis sur une des banquettes en cuir de la pièce. Sa bouche était pliée par cette moue spécifique qu’il ne réservait qu’à Grantaire.  
Celui-ci déglutit. Sa gorge le brûlait d’une manière qui n’avait rien à voir avec l’alcool. Et il avait soudain vraiment envie de vomir.  
« Je reviens _kof !_ dans une sec‒ _kof !_ une seconde ! », grimaça-t-il avant de se précipiter de la manière la plus naturelle possible vers l’escalier.


	2. Stade 2

V.

La vérité éclata dans les toilettes du Café Musain. Elle avait coulé le long de sa gorge et s’était déversée sur la faïence blanche du lavabo, presque intacte, avec ses pétales bleus grand ouverts.

Des myosotis. Des putains de myosotis. Jehan l’avait assez bassiné de langage des fleurs pour qu’il comprenne la signification cachée dans la fleur qu’il venait de vomir.  _Ne m’oublie pas, je t’aime sincèrement_.

Ah, s’il y avait un concours de l’être humain le plus pathétique de la Terre, Grantaire l’aurait gagné à coup sûr.

Quelle chance, se dit Grantaire, Quelle putain de bordel de chance _._  Une moyenne de seulement quatre cas par an en France, et il fallait que ça tombe sur lui. Hanahaki, la maladie des fleurs et des cœurs brisés.

Il n’était pas stupide. Il savait d’où ça venait. Enjolras, bien sûr. Qu’est-ce qui ne tournait pas autour d’Enjolras, dans la grosse blague qu’était devenue sa vie ?

Une sensation d’étouffement le prit soudain, et il dût se pencher à nouveau pour cracher une nouvelle fleur bleue au fond du lavabo. Elles venaient encore une par une : c’était le deuxième stade de la maladie. Le premier avait été ce mal de gorge persistant qu’il avait eu le malheur d’ignorer. Le troisième, ce serait des amas de pétales qui se frayeraient un passage à travers sa gorge. Et quand il n’arriverait plus à vomir, quand les fleurs devenues trop nombreuses commenceraient à s’amonceler dans ses poumons, ce serait le quatrième stade. Le dernier avant la mort par asphyxie.

Il n’avait même pas droit à de bonnes fleurs. Certains avaient des roses ( _je t’aime)_ , des iris ( _je serais prêt à tout pour te prouver mon amour_ ) ou même, pour les plus chanceux, des pétunias ( _ne désespérez pas_ ). Mais les myosotis ?  _Aime-moi, souviens-toi de moi, plus je te vois, plus je t’aime, pense à moi, ne m'oublie pas._  Une litanie désespérée. Pitoyable.

Cette rengaine, Grantaire la connaissait par cœur. C’était le rythme auquel il sentait battre son pouls depuis le premier jour où il avait vu Enjolras se lever et commencer un discours, il y avait déjà un an.

« Vie de merde. » cracha-t-il amèrement au fond de l’évier.

 

VI.

Étonnamment, le premier à découvrir son état ne fut pas Joly et sa paranoïa légendaire, ni même Éponine qui avait pourtant des yeux partout. Non, le premier, ce fut Montparnasse.

« Tu as un pétale sur ta manche. » lâcha-t-il un soir où Grantaire s’apprêtait à rentrer chez lui après avoir une fois de plus baby-sitté Gavroche.

Le corps de Grantaire semblait s’être magiquement pétrifié. Il jeta un coup d’œil anxieux vers la porte de la chambre où Éponine avait disparu. Heureusement, elle avait été soigneusement fermée. « J’ai aidé Jehan à faire de la composition florale. » répondit-il. Il grimaça. Même à ses propres oreilles, ça sonnait comme une mauvaise justification.

« Ne me prend pas pour un con. » grinça Montparnasse. « Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais comment ça se passe. »

Il fallu une longue seconde à Grantaire pour comprendre le sous-entendu enfoui dans la phrase.

« Tu… »

 « J’ai aimé une fille. » le coupa Montparnasse. « C’était une salope. Chirurgie, bon débarras. Fin de l’histoire. »

Grantaire déglutit. Montparnasse n’était pas du genre à se confier. Éponine elle-même ne pouvait pas se vanter de savoir grand-chose sur la vie de son compagnon. Elle en savait plus que la plupart, mais ça restait peu. Alors obtenir ce genre de confession, même de manière aussi vague, ça restait un exploit dont Grantaire ne se serait certainement pas cru capable.

« Tu devais l’aimer très fort. » lâcha-t-il platement.

Montparnasse fit une grimace bizarre, le genre qui ne perçait pas souvent son armure de je-m’en-foutisme.

« J’aime des chieuses. Celle-là était la pire. Mais laisse tomber, je vais pas te donner des conseils. J’ai pris la voie facile. Et toi, je pense pas que tu prendras celle-là. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Grantaire.

« Déjà, mec, parce que t’as pas la tune. J’ai dû abattre pas mal de boulot pour arriver à payer l’hôpital. »

Grantaire haussa un sourcil. « Du boulot ? »

« Des trucs moches que j’avouerai jamais au tribunal. Mais ça payait vite et j’avais pas vraiment le temps, tu vois. J’ai laissé le truc traîner. C’est pile le truc à pas faire. Mais toi et moi on craint un peu niveau auto préservation, même si c’est pas pour les mêmes raisons, donc tu vas faire la même connerie. »

Grantaire laissa échapper un rire amer : « Je ne peux pas lui dire. Il me déteste déjà, je ne vais pas lui donner de quoi me haïr encore plus. »

« Alors c’est le blondinet ? » ricana Montparnasse. « T’es bien baisé, mec. Ou pas assez, si on n’y repense. »

« J’avais presque oublié quel genre de connard t’étais. » grinça Grantaire. Il n’avait pas besoin de piqûre de rappel concernant le nombre de rêves humides qu’il avait fait ces derniers temps impliquant des cheveux blonds et une voix passionnée.

« Je suis pas ton psy, tu me paies pas pour t’écouter geindre. Maintenant dégage de mon appartement. » grogna Montparnasse en lui désignant la porte d’un geste évasif de la main. Grantaire roula des yeux et enfila sa veste avant de sortir de l’appartement. Il allait appeler l’ascenseur quand une voix résonna au travers du couloir :

« Dis-le au moins à Ponine ! Elle va te tuer plus vite que cette pute de fleur, si elle découvre que tu lui as rien dit ! »

Sur ce, Montparnasse claqua la porte sans plus de cérémonie, laissant Grantaire avec l’impression que, même venant d’un gars qui avait un casier judiciaire depuis ses six ans, ça pourrait être un bon conseil.

 

VII.

« Je vais tuer Enjolras. » déclara Éponine d’une voix glaciale.

Il était sept heures du matin, juste avant le départ de Gavroche pour l’école, et son regard était encore ensommeillé, mais ça ne la rendait pas moins terrifiante. Derrière elle, Montparnasse était en train de préparer des litres de café serré tandis que Gavroche mâchonnait ses céréales et écoutant la conversation l’air de rien. Grantaire passa une main sur son visage et soupira longuement. C’était une conversation qu’il aurait préféré ne pas avoir, en y réfléchissant.

« Maitrise tes ardeurs, poussin. » commenta Montparnasse en s’asseyant avec eux à la table, sa tasse fumante en main. « Si tu tues le blondinet, tu lui enlèves des options. Et la chirurgie coûte un bras. »

« C’est de sa faute. » siffla la jeune femme en ignorant l’intervention. « Ce connard, toujours à se croire meilleur que tout le monde, à se foutre de ce que les autres ressentent. Je  _savais_  que ça allait blesser quelqu’un, un jour. »

« Il n’a pas  _choisi_  de me faire tomber amoureux de lui, Ponine. Si c’est de la faute de quelqu’un c’est de la mienne. »

« Ta gueule ! » hurla-t-elle. « Arrête de tout lui pardonner ! Arrête de le laisser détruire ta vie ! Ça fait un an, putain, un an ! Un an que tu lui cours après ! T’es pas un chien qu’il peut siffler quand ça lui chante ! T’es… T’es… »

Et soudain, elle fondit en larmes. De gros sanglots humides qui tombaient en grosses gouttes le long de ses joues.

La pièce semblait s’être figée dans le temps. Gavroche était immobile, sa cuillère à moitié enfournée dans la bouche. Le café de Montparnasse fumait encore. Grantaire, lui, n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer, parce que merde, Éponine ne pleurait  _jamais_. Ni aux funérailles de ses parents, ni le jour où elle avait enfin obtenu la garde de Gavroche. Elle hurlait, elle criait, elle cassait, mais pleurer ? Non, nada, niet. Ce n’était pas dans ses capacités.

Montparnasse avança avec hésitation une main vers son épaule, qu’il rétracta au dernier moment. D’un geste rageur, Éponine essuya sa figure et cracha :

« Je veux pas te perdre, R. Pas pour un mec qui te fait souffrir depuis un an et qui n’a jamais rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de te cracher son mépris à la gueule. »

Brusquement, elle se leva de sa chaise et courut attirer Grantaire dans l’étreinte la plus serrée qu’il ait jamais reçue. Les petits bras de Gavroche se verrouillèrent à leur tour autour de sa taille. Montparnasse, resté seul à la table, les contemplait d’un air indéchiffrable.

« Allez, Parnasse. » grogna Éponine. « Ramène ton cul. »

Il s’exécuta et, le nez enfoui dans les cheveux bruns d’Éponine, Grantaire se dit qu’il ne regrettait pas tellement cette conversation, au final.

 

VIII.

« Je  _savais_  que c’était quelque chose de sérieux ! » gémit Joly. « C’est peut-être trop tard, maintenant ! Tu es allé à l’hôpital ? Non, bien sûr,  _personne_  ne va jamais à l’hôpital, oh bordel de bordel de bordel… »

«  _Zuccherino mio_? » intervint Musichetta en posant une main protectrice sur l’épaule de son petit-ami. « Tu vas t’étouffer, respire. »

Joly prit une grande inspiration et sembla se calmer un peu, même si ses mains continuaient de trembler. Il saisit Grantaire par les épaules et le força à s’assoir dans la pile de coussins bariolés qui servait de lit au trio.

« À combien de temps remonte la première sortie de fleurs ? » demanda-t-il en lui palpant la gorge avec frénésie.

Grantaire grimaça : « La semaine dernière, au Musain. »

« Et tu n’as pas jugé utile de le dire ? On était tous là, on t’aurait aidé‒ »

« Mon cœur. » l’interrompit à son tour Bossuet. « Il ne l’a pas dit justement parce qu’on était  _tous_  là. Y compris… tu-sais-qui. »

Musichetta et lui s’étaient retranchés sur le balcon et suivaient la conversation à travers la porte-fenêtre, pelotonnés l’un contre l’autre dans le hamac.

« Ne l’appelez pas comme ça, » soupira Grantaire. « Ce n’est pas Voldemort. »

Joly se pinça le nez avec un soupir où filtrait tout son désespoir :

« Une semaine. Le stade deux dure en moyenne un à deux mois, donc on a encore du temps avait que la maladie ne devienne vraiment handicapante. On a de la chance d’être à Paris, c’est une des seules villes où on peut trouver un chirurgien qualifié pour retirer la fleur. Il y a un délai de cinq à six semaines avant l’opération… »

« Wow, on se calme, Joly-cœur. » déclara Grantaire en levant les mains. « Je ne peux pas avoir l’opération. »

« Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?! » s’exclama Joly.

« Je cumule trois jobs pour arriver à payer mon appart’ ! Tu crois vraiment que je peux payer une opération de ce genre ? »

« On pourrait s’arranger avec la mutuelle. » intervint Musichetta.

« J’en ai pas. » lâcha Grantaire en se préparant à ce qui allait immanquablement venir.

« Tu déconnes ! » explosa Joly.

« Je peux pas ! » aboya l’artiste. « Tu crois que j’ai la tune pour ça ? Papa et maman ne m’ont pas payé mes études, moi ! »

Joly recula comme s’il l’avait giflé et recula avec raideur jusqu’au hamac où ses partenaires se dépêchèrent de l’enlacer. Grantaire sentit une pointe de culpabilité lui percer le cœur. Il prit une profonde inspiration et répéta plus calmement :

« Je ne peux pas payer l’opération. Je me suis renseigné, ça peut monter bien au-delà de vingt mille euros et je n’ai pas assez, même en comptant mes économies. »

« R… Écoute, on va trouver des solutions… » tenta Bossuet, les bras noués autour de la taille de Joly tandis que Musichetta avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. « Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, n’importe quoi… »

Grantaire laissa échapper un rire cassé. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira :

« Combien de temps j’ai à vivre, tu crois, Joly ? »

« Six mois. » répondit l’étudiant. Musichetta déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. « Sept ou huit, avec un peu de chance. »

Comme s’il était du genre à en avoir, de la chance.


	3. Stade 3

IX.

Le sang était venu à la fin du printemps. Grantaire s’était réveillé avec une douleur d’enfer dans la gorge, et la seconde d’après il vomissait ses tripes dans un des sacs poubelles qui servaient à évacuer ses ordures ménagères.

C’était hideux. Le bleu tendre et léger des myosotis était désormais noyé dans une marée rouge translucide de sang et de salive. La douleur dans sa trachée s’était arrêtée ‒ juste pour l’instant, il le savait ‒ et il s’autorisa un cri étouffé qui avait salement des allures de sanglot.

Il allait mourir. Bizarre que ce fait ne le frappe que maintenant, après un mois à cracher des fleurs dans son évier. Bizarre aussi que pour la première fois depuis des années, cette pensée lui fiche la frousse.

Ouais, s’il y avait finalement là-haut une quelconque entité supérieure responsable de ce bordel, Grantaire espérait qu’elle s’étouffait à force de se fendre la poire.

Grantaire s’essuya la bouche d’un revers de la manche, puis grimaça en constatant que son geste avait eu comme effet d’étaler une trace de sang sur le tissu. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait faire passer ça pour une tache de vin ou de peinture.

« Grantaire ? Merde, est-ce que c’est du sang ?! »

Ou pas.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Feuilly accourir à ses côtés et se mettre à genoux, lui relevant le visage pour l’examiner. Ah oui. Ils étaient censés aller aider Bahorel à installer un nouveau punchingball dans son appartement. Merde.

« Tu t’es cassé le nez ? Ça va ? »

« Ouais, ouais, ça v‒ »

Grantaire dût s’interrompre pour cracher une nouvelle fois dans le sac plastique. Il sentit la main de Feuilly écarter ses cheveux de son visage et relâcha une autre fleur sanglante, avant d’être plié en deux par une quinte de toux.

Quand il retrouva enfin son souffle, il releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Feuilly.

« R… » gémit celui-ci.

Grantaire se détourna aussitôt et tenta maladroitement de se relever en prenant appuis sur le mur. Quand il se redressa enfin, Feuilly était en train de fixer l’intérieur du sac plastique avec une expression horrifiée.

« R, ne me dit pas que ce sont des fleurs… »

Grantaire ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. De toutes les manières d’annoncer à un ami qu’on allait sûrement mourir dans les mois à venir, celle-là était sans doute une des pires.

« J’ai l’Hanahaki. Depuis deux mois. Je sais, j’aurais dû vous en parler, mais… »

En se rendant compte qu’il ne comptait pas achever sa phrase, Feuilly demanda :

« Qui est-ce, Grantaire ? La personne qui… »

Incroyable. Il y avait donc encore quelqu’un (en dehors de Marius, qui était aveugle à toute relation romantique en dehors de la sienne) qui ignorait que Grantaire était autant attiré par Enjolras qu’un putain d’insecte par une lanterne.

« Enjolras. » lâcha-t-il. Il se pencha et ferma le sac plastique avant de le balancer hâtivement à la poubelle.

« Ah. J’aurais dû deviner. » grimaça Feuilly. « Merde. »

« Comme tu dis. » grinça l’artiste.

Sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien et il avait un sale goût métallique qui lui restait sur la langue. Vie de merde.

 

X.

« Grantaire, assieds-toi. Il faut qu’on parle. » déclara Cosette d’un ton qui ne souffrait pas la contradiction.

Refermer la porte et courir sauter dans la Seine paraissait être une perspective particulièrement alléchante, pour le concerné. Plus, en tous cas, que de faire face à la quasi entièreté de son cercle d’amis ‒Éponine, Jehan, Feuilly, Bahorel, Joly, Bossuet, Musichetta, Cosette et Marius ‒ avec leurs visages compatissants et leurs bonnes intentions douloureuses. Mais il était minuit, Grantaire revenait de son boulot au café Corinthe, et il était  _fatigué_.

Ce fut donc avec un grognement plaintif qu’il se laissa tomber sur la seule surface disponible de la pièce : l’odieux pouf orange que Jehan avait récupéré pour lui dans un vide-greniers il y avait une éternité.

« Grantaire, » reprit Cosette. « Feuilly nous a dit ce que tu avais. »

« Traitre. » grommela l’artiste en enfonçant son visage dans la matière rugueuse du pouf. Ce n’était pas très malin de sa part, parce que ça l’empêchait de savoir si Feuilly avait l’air désolé ou pas. Mais il n’avait pas l’énergie de relever la tête.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger, juste pour t’aider. Joly nous a dit que tu ne pouvais pas payer la chirurgie. »

Décidemment, aucun de ses prétendus “amis“ ne savait tenir sa langue. Il faudrait qu’il en change. Sauf qu’il n’aurait pas le temps. Parce qu’il allait mourir. La vie c’était de la merde.

« On a fait des recherches et on a trouvé plusieurs options. » annonça Cosette. « D’abord, un prêt bancaire. Feuilly a été voir trois banques et il a eu des réponses favorables partout. Ça ne couvrira pas tout et tu va t’endetter sur des années, mais ce sera déjà quelque chose. »

« Ensuite, il y a cette association que Jehan a trouvée. » dit-elle en lui tendant une brochure colorée. « “La fleur au ventre“. Ils ont une caisse commune qui pourrait t’aider, si tu t’inscris. Et ils proposent une prise en charge émotionnelle. »

« Je n’ai pas besoin‒ »

« Grantaire, s’il te plait. » le coupa Jehan. « Vas-y. Au moins une fois. Je sais que c’est difficile, mais ça peut vraiment t’aider. »

L’artiste soupira. Sa dernière rencontre avec un psy datait du collège. Pas la meilleure période de sa vie. Mais Jehan avait l’air d’y tenir, alors il allait prendre sur lui et y aller. C’était difficile, de refuser quelque chose à Jehan.

« Sinon, mon père veut bien te prêter de l’argent. » acheva Cosette. « Les usines se portent bien, il dit qu’il peut se le permettre. »

« Hors de question. » grinça-t-il.

« Réfléchis, Grantaire. Tu pourras le rembourser si tu veux, après. Mais on ne te fera pas payer d’intérêt. Papa est prêt à couvrir tous les frais ! »

Gagner dans une discussion avec Cosette était aussi impossible que de gagner dans une discussion avec Enjolras. Non, en fait, c’était encore plus impossible : Enjolras, au moins, pouvait s’incliner devant un argument logique, précis et bien documenté.

Cosette, elle, s’en fichait royalement.

Grantaire soupira : « Je ne promets rien, ok ? Mais je vais y réfléchir. »

Cosette esquissa un sourire. « Allez, les mecs. Câlin groupé ! »

Soudain, mille bras attirèrent Grantaire dans une étreinte étouffante. Cosette était avec lui, piégée au centre de ce chaos chaleureux de membres humains.

« Tu vas t’en sortir, R. » murmura-t-elle au creux de son cou.

Et pour un peu, il aurait presque pu la croire.

 

XI.

Grantaire vérifia encore une fois l’adresse inscrite sur la brochure, juste en-dessous d’un “Vous n’êtes pas seul !“ en grandes lettres jaunes. Pas de doute, il était au bon endroit.

Le 10 rue de Montreuil était une maison de briques rouges écrasée par la masse de ses voisines. Une petite grille verte où se tortillait une glycine séparait le jardinet de la rue. La porte était reliée à ce portail par une allée de graviers bordée de plants de menthe.  Grantaire la franchit d’un pas hésitant, avant de se retrouver face au bouton de l’interphone. Il le pressa et, au bout de quelques secondes, une voix féminine grésillante retentit :

« Oui ? »

« C’est, euh, Grantaire. J’ai envoyé un mail, on m’a dit de venir aujourd’hui. »

« Entrez, je vous ouvre ! »

La porte se déverrouilla avec un claquement sonore et il s’engagea dans un couloir aux murs couverts d’affiches et de photographies. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, révélant une femme brune, les cheveux courts et vêtue d’une robe blanche.

« Grantaire ? Je suis Fantine, la psychologue de l’association. Enchantée. »

« De même. » répondit Grantaire.

Fantine avait un sourire tendre et fatigué qui inspirait la confiance. Ses yeux étaient vifs malgré les cernes qui les soulignaient.

Elle le conduisit dans une pièce claire et aérée et lui désigna un fauteuil où s’allonger. Une fois assise face à lui, un carnet de note sur les genoux, elle demanda :

« Alors, Grantaire. Dites-moi tout, que je sache comment nous pouvons vous aider. »

Il parla d’Enjolras. C’était facile, de parler d’Enjolras. Les mots s’alignaient facilement, les phrases s’enchainaient. Il parla de sa détermination à changer le monde et de la fournaise qu’était son regard. De cette manière qu’il avait de plisser les yeux lors d’un débat particulièrement animé, quand il essayait de trouver l’argument qui réduirait la défense de son adversaire en cendres. De la boule de feu qui se logeait dans le ventre de Grantaire à chaque fois qu’Enjolras se profilait dans son champ de vision.

« Vous savez, vous me rappelez un peu moi, quand j’étais plus jeune. » déclara Fantine après ce qui avait semblé être une bonne heure de déclamation. « Il y avait ce garçon, Tholomyès ‒ c’était mon soleil. »

Son sourire était tendre mais on sentait la fissure en dessous.

« Nous sommes sortis ensemble quelques temps. Et puis il m’a quittée. C’est là que la fleur est apparue. Un chrysanthème jaune. »

« L’amour dédaigné. » reconnut Grantaire.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il se confiait à un psy : ses années de lycée avaient été rythmées par les aller-retours qu’il faisait dans la voiture de sa mère vers le cabinet de son thérapeute de l’époque. Qu’un psy se confie à lui, ça par contre, c’était inédit.

« Chaque histoire est différente, Grantaire. » déclara Fantine. « Tholomyès ne m’aimait plus ‒ s’il m’avait seulement aimée un jour. Pour toi, cela peut être différent. As-tu essayé de lui en parler ? »

« À Enjolras ? Non, c’est hors de question. Il me déteste, vous comprenez ? Je ne suis qu’une nuisance pour lui. Merde, il me supporte à peine quand j’arrive à la fermer, qu’est-ce que ça sera s’il découvre que je suis totalement obsédé par lui ? »

« D’accord. L’as-tu dit à quelqu’un d’autre, alors ? »

« La plupart de mes amis sont au courant, » soupira Grantaire. « C’est eux qui m’ont envoyé ici. »

« Tu sais, si tu veux, je peux te mettre en contact avec d’autres personnes de l’association, pour échanger vos ressentis, vous soutenir, … »

« Non merci, » grinça-t-il. « J’ai déjà essayé les Alcooliques Anonymes. Les thérapies de groupe, c’est pas mon truc. »

« D’accord, » sourit Fantine. « Alors voyons ce qu’on peut faire d’autre ensemble… »

Lorsqu’il quitta la maison, deux heures plus tard et le numéro de Fantine en poche, il se dit que ça a mieux marché que ce qu’il espérait.

 

XII.

« Tu n’étais pas là, à la dernière réunion. »

Enjolras avait son ton habituel : accusateur, lourd de sous-entendus que Grantaire ne pouvait que deviner. Il essuya les traces de mousse que la bière a laissé au coin de ses lèvres, conscient de la pression des yeux scrutateurs de leur leader sur sa peau.

« J’avais des trucs à faire. » répondit-il entre ses dents.

« Tu n’étais pas non plus à la réunion d’avant. » continua Enjolras. « En fait, ça fait un mois que tu ne viens plus. »

« J’ai une vie en dehors de ce café, tu sais. »

Le visage d’Enjolras se tordit brièvement, avant de retrouver cette expression déçue qui semblait être réservée à Grantaire.

« Ok. Juste… Essaie de prévenir, la prochaine fois. »

« Pourquoi faire ? C’est pas comme si j’étais un membre particulièrement actif. Ou un membre tout court, d’ailleurs. »

Quelque chose brilla dans les yeux d’Enjolras. Il lança d’un ton coupant :

« Si, tu es un membre, Grantaire. Et ce serait sympa que tu commences à prendre tes responsabilités en tant que tel. Au moins par respect pour les autres. » Il garda la bouche ouverte quelques instants, l’air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose, avant de la refermer sèchement. « Demande à Jehan de t’expliquer les avancées qui ont été faites depuis la dernière fois. »

Sa tirade finie, il se retourna et rejoignit à grandes enjambées la table de Combeferre et Courfeyrac.

« Il a l’air plus tendu que d’habitude, non ? » demanda Grantaire.

« C’est juste sa manière à lui de dire que tu lui as manqué. » s’esclaffa Bahorel.

« Comme si ! » ricana Grantaire. « Je suis sûre que ce mois a été le mois le plus tranquille que cette organisation ait jamais connu. »

« Le plus emmerdant, tu veux dire. C’est pas pareil quand t’es pas là, mon pote. »

L’éclat de rire que Grantaire s’apprêtait à laisser échapper se coinça au fond de sa gorge. Il sentit la nausée l’envahir comme une vague, immense, destructrice.

« J’ai besoin d’air. » siffla-t-il.

Les yeux d’Éponine s’écarquillèrent. Aussitôt, elle empoigna un pan de sa veste et le précipita vers la sortie. Il trébucha dans l’escalier et manqua de se casser la figure sur la dernière marche. Heureusement, la porte des toilettes du Musain était toute proche, et il put atteindre la cuvette avant que les fleurs ne se forcent un passage à travers sa gorge.

Les films avaient une manière à eux de représenter Hanahaki. Il se rappelait avoir été au cinéma avec une de ses premières copines. La fille à l’écran avait eu des œillets blancs (pureté, fidélité, amour) et sur elle, ça faisait beau. Il n’y avait pas de sang, pas de salive. Les pétales sortaient de sa bouche immaculés comme au premier jour, avant de tomber délicatement au creux de sa main.

Aucun film n’autoriserait ses protagonistes à cracher leurs fleurs dans les toilettes d’un bar, avec la poigne d’Éponine sur ses cheveux comme seul support moral.

« Je ne peux même pas lui parler ‒ argh ! ‒ trente secondes sans dégeuler. Quelle merde. Oh bordel ! »

La main d’Éponine se fit plus douce dans ses cheveux, presque une caresse si on n’y regardait pas trop.

« Ça va aller, R. »

Pour toute réponse, il vomit une nouvelle coulée de sang dans la cuvette.


	4. Stade 4

XIII.  
« Est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? », l’interrogea Fantine au bout de la quatrième séance.  
Dehors, mai et ses pluies de printemps frappaient avec ardeur les carreaux de la fenêtre. Fantine noircissait les pages de son cahier de son élégante écriture cursive, tandis que Grantaire, affalé sur le canapé, esquissait l’angle d’une mâchoire sur son carnet de croquis.  
Il soupira : « Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu l’as dit à Tholomyès, toi ? »  
Fantine fixa un instant son cahier, comme si la réponse à sa question se trouvait inscrite quelque part sur le papier.  
« Je n’ai pas pu. Tout le monde n’avait pas de téléphone portable, à l’époque : je n’avais aucun moyen de le joindre. Et puis, avec le temps, j’ai compris qu’il ne m’aurait pas guérie. Il ne m’aimait pas assez pour ça. »  
Grantaire soupira : « Je ne veux pas le dire à Enjolras parce que je sais qu’il va essayer de me sauver. Même s’il me déteste, il essayera quand même. Et je ne veux pas ça. Déjà parce que ça lui ferait du mal à lui, et aussi parce que même si je sais qu’il ne m’aime pas, c’est encore pire d’en avoir la preuve. Je ne veux pas être sauvé par pitié. »  
Fantine le fixa un instant, silencieuse. Puis, elle demanda doucement :  
« Aimerais-tu être sauvé ? Si tu avais un autre moyen, quelque chose de plus abordable que l’opération, et qui n’impliquait pas Enjolras ? »  
Grantaire considéra longuement la question. Lorsqu’il répondit, sa voix était plus sincère qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été : « Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas. »  
Le sourire de Fantine était à fendre le cœur.  
« Je crois que nous avons trouvé un des nœuds du problème, mon chéri. N’est-ce pas ? »  
« Peut-être. », lâcha Grantaire. « Ouais, peut-être bien. »

  
XIV.  
« Grantaire ? Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ? »  
Le concerné se retourna, pour se retrouver face à la silhouette longiligne de Combeferre, son pull de la Sorbonne noué autour de la taille. C’était un peu étrange de le voir seul : Grantaire ne souvenait pas l’avoir déjà vu sans Enjolras ou Courfeyrac.  
Le wagon du RER s’ébranla pour quitter la station du Luxembourg. Combeferre s’assit sur la banquette en face de Grantaire, les bras croisés.  
« Je vais te poser une question et j’aimerais que tu me donnes une réponse honnête. Ne te préoccupe pas de ce que je pourrais penser de la réponse, juste… sois franc. »  
« Tu commences à me faire peur, là. » plaisanta Grantaire en relevant la lanière de son sac à dos.  
« Pardon. » fit Combeferre. « Grantaire, est-ce que tu es malade ? Et je ne parle pas d’un rhume. »  
Plusieurs pensées s’entrecroisèrent dans l’esprit de Grantaire. D’abord Comment est-ce qu’il est au courant, lui ? puis C’est Combeferre, bien sûr qu’il sait pour finir par Je devrais poster un statut sur Facebook, ça m’épargnerait les séances d’interrogatoire. Il se détourna et plongea les yeux dans le noir du tunnel en essayant d’ignorer le reflet de Combeferre sur la vitre.  
« Grantaire ? »  
« Oui. » lâcha-t-il entre ses dents. Ce n’était pas une conversation qu’il voulait avoir avec un ami proche d’Enjolras. Il savait que Combeferre garderait son secret, mais une partie de lui, très profondément, se sentait trop exposée.  
Combeferre le fixa un instant, avant de déclarer :  
« D’accord. Merci d’avoir été honnête. Juste… Pourquoi l’avoir caché ? »  
Grantaire tourna un œil torve vers lui, avant de sortir de sa poche le dépliant chiffonné que Jehan lui avait donné, il y avait déjà deux mois. Il observa la compréhension éclairer le visage de Combeferre au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Dehors, l’obscurité du tunnel fit place aux lumières de la station Saint-Michel Notre-Dame.  
« Oh. Je comprends. Enjolras. »  
Pendant une seconde, Grantaire envisagea l’idée de sortir et de finir le trajet dans le convoi d’après. Mais les portes se fermèrent avant qu’il n’ait pris sa décision, et le noir les avala à nouveau.  
« Tu devrais lui dire. » finit par déclarer Combeferre, alors que la station de Châtelet-Les Halles se profilait au bout du tunnel. « Il ne le prendrait pas mal, tu sais. Loin de là. »  
« Hors de question. » grinça Grantaire. » Je ne veux pas de sa pitié. »  
« Grantaire… »  
« Et de la tienne non plus. C’est mon arrêt, je dois descendre. Au revoir, Combeferre. On se voit demain chez Courf’.»  
Avant que les portes ne se ferment, il eut le temps d’entendre Combeferre crier :  
« Tu devrais vraiment lui dire ! »

  
XV.  
« Est-ce que ça t’arrive de regretter d’avoir enlevé cette fleur ? » demanda Grantaire.  
Ils étaient à la maison de la rue de Montreuil, lui allongé sur le canapé de vieux cuir, elle dans son fauteuil à motifs floraux. La réverbération des rayons du soleil sur les vitres diffusait dans la pièce une lumière blanche et chaude.  
« Parfois. » répondit Fantine. Elle esquissa un sourire triste. « Tholomyès a été la plus grande lumière de ma vie. Maintenant… Je ne dirais pas que tout est noir, parce que c’est faux. J’ai une vie qui me plaît, des amis, un chien… C’est juste que parfois, tout ça me semble un peu… terne. »  
Il y eut un silence. Grantaire se passa une main sur le visage.  
« Je ne veux pas que ça s’arrête. » avoua-t-il. « Être amoureux d’Enjolras, c’est… je n’ai pas de mot pour ça. Et de ma part c’est carrément flippant, parce que je suis du genre à jamais fermer sa gueule. »  
Fantine lui adressa un sourire encourageant.  
« Pendant un moment. » déclara-t-il précautionneusement. « Enjolras a été… une des seules choses qui me donnait envie de me lever le matin. C’était pas une belle partie de ma vie. Mais il a rendu ça… supportable, au moins. Quand je l’écoutais parler, quand on se hurlait dessus à cause du capitalisme ou je ne sais quelle connerie… J’étais… Je me sentais vivant. Et je sais que s’il n’avait pas été là… Je serais peut-être pas là aujourd’hui. »  
« C’est difficile, » déclara doucement Fantine, « De se couper de ce genre de chose. C’est comme laisser partir la bouée de sauvetage après être arrivé sur la plage. »  
« Le problème, c’est que je ne suis pas encore sûr d’être arrivé sur la plage. », murmura Grantaire.

  
XVI.  
Courfeyrac au naturel était déjà envahissant. Mais Courfeyrac à trois heures du matin, dans une soirée où le nombre de lumières laser concurrençait celui des bouteilles, était l’équivalent d’un tsunami arc-en-ciel en pleine gueule.  
« Est-ce que c’est pas la meilleure soirée de ta vie ?! » s’esclaffa-t-il bruyamment dans l’oreille de Grantaire, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol avec un glapissement aigu. Ses bras s’agitèrent quelques instants dans les manches surdimensionnées de son sweat ‒ un pull de la Sorbonne qui ressemblait suspicieusement à celui de Combeferre ‒ jusqu’à ce que Feuilly ait pitié de lui et le remette debout.  
Grantaire avala une gorgée de soda. Une sensation familière de manque était logée au creux de son ventre. Ça faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu’il avait eu envie d’alcool dans son verre au lieu d’orangeade, mais avec tout le stress qu’il avait eu récemment, pas étonnant que le besoin soit revenu.  
« Ça va, R ? »  
La voix de Cosette résonna à son oreille comme si elle lui parlait depuis un endroit très loin. Il n’était pas saoul, pourtant. La pièce vacillait sur son axe. Une forme orange et verte passa dans son champ de vision ‒ sans doute Jehan et sa tunique multicolore. Quand il baissa les yeux, il aperçut sa main qui tremblait.  
Il avait mal à la gorge. Et ce n’était pas à cause de son besoin de vodka.  
« Grantaire ? »  
Ses lèvres remuèrent ; il était en train de répondre à Cosette, mais allez savoir ce quoi. Une main lui effleura le visage ‒ trop rêche pour que ce soit elle. Une nouvelle voix s’éleva, plus grave : Joly, Bossuet, ou encore Éponine si elle avait assez bu. En tous cas, personne ne tenta de le retenir lorsqu’il s’avança d’un pas hasardeux vers la salle de bain.  
Le couloir de l’appartement de Courfeyrac, auparavant minuscule, semblait s’étirer à l’infini. Grantaire cogna contre la porte du placard puis sur le mur, avant de s’écrouler contre la porte de la salle de bain. Après quelques tâtonnements, il trouva la poignée.  
La fraicheur du carrelage lui fit du bien. Il se remit péniblement debout pour atteindre le lavabo. Le sang commençait à couler dans sa bouche, entre ses dents. Bientôt, le blanc du lavabo fut maculé de rouge.  
Grantaire resta longtemps à fixer cette masse sombre, où se noyaient les pétales noirs des myosotis. La vague suivante était déjà là, tapie dans sa gorge, prête à bondir. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, le front appuyé contre la surface froide du lavabo.  
Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il fonçait droit dans le mur. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que la vue d’Enjolras lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre ? Parce que la moindre miette de son attention arrivait à lui donner envie de voir de quoi demain serait fait ? Sur l’échelle de valeur de n’importe qui d’autre, ça n’aurait pas tenu trente seconde.  
Bien sûr, ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte, qu’il avait laissée entrebâillée, s’ouvrit et laissa résonner une voix bien connue :  
« Cosette m’a dit de venir voir si tu allais bien. »  
Merde. Merde, merdre, putain de merde.  
« Grantaire ? », appela Enjolras.  
Grantaire l’entendit fermer la porte derrière lui et s’approcher de la silhouette prostrée de l’artiste.  
« Grantaire, tu commences vraiment à me faire peur, là. »  
Et Grantaire se retourna.  
Il vit les yeux d’Enjolras sauter de sa bouche aux coins rougis par le sang, sur les pétales noirs qui maculaient la blancheur du lavabo. C’était une des choses les plus magnifiques chez Enjolras : ses yeux, si froids dans leur couleur, et pourtant brûlants d’émotions, de pensées, de passion. Grantaire y vit les idées s’enclencher, comme les rouages d’une grande machine, pour atteindre l’évidente conclusion.  
« Qui t’a fait ça ? » gronda Enjolras, et à cet instant il y avait dans ses yeux un feu blanc, une flamme purificatrice prête à dévorer le monde pour en purger le mal.  
« C’est pas important, Enjolras, je‒ »  
« R, qui est le connard qui t’a fait ça ? »  
Il n’y avait qu’un seul mot à répondre. Une syllabe, trois lettres, rien de plus. Ce mot lui brûlait la langue, et il mourrait d’envie d’ouvrir la bouche et de le cracher comme il venait de cracher les myosotis, sale et amer et cru, même s’il savait que ça couperait probablement le fil étrange de cette relation sur laquelle Enjolras et lui dansaient depuis des années. Cette relation qui pendant les périodes les plus noires de sa vie, avait parfois été la seule chose capable de le maintenir vivant.  
Et ce mot, Grantaire allait le laisser sortir. Enjolras allait savoir, et ça voulait dire que demain à la première heure, Grantaire irait chez Mr Valjean pour ce prêt, puis directement à l’hôpital pour fixer la date de l’opération. Parce qu’Enjolras ne laisserait jamais personne mourir par sa faute. Il le traînerait lui-même jusqu’à la table d’opération s’il le fallait, mais il ne laisserait pas Grantaire mourir.  
Enjolras lui avait déjà sauvé la vie avant, et continuerait à le faire même s’il ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Même s’il restait, tout au fond de Grantaire, une voix qui lui disait qu’il ne méritait pas d’être sauvé.  
(Enjolras croyait que tout le monde méritait d’être sauvé ‒ peut-être que c’était une des raisons pour lesquelles Grantaire l’aimait aussi fort)  
« Toi. », souffla-t-il avec révérence, comme une prière, comme une offrande.  
« Moi ? »  
Grantaire s’esclaffa : « Qui d’autre ? T’es un putain de soleil, Apollon. Je peux pas te quitter des yeux quand on est dans la même pièce. Je ferais n’importe quoi pour toi. Tu vois ça ? » Il désigna du doigt les fleurs échouées dans le lavabo. « C’est juste la conséquence logique de ce que je ressens pour toi depuis le jour où on s’est rencontrés. Je t’aime. Je t’ai toujours aimé. Et je sais que ça ne mène à rien, le ver de terre amoureux d’une étoile et toute cette merde, mais je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime ‒ »  
Le reste de sa phrase se fit avaler par les lèvres d’Enjolras, pressées au coin des siennes. C’était trop forcé et trop rigide, et le pli nerveux dans la bouche d’Enjolras se faisait sentir, mais putain, Grantaire n’en avait rien à foutre. Quand Enjolras recula, la seule chose qu’il fut capable d’articuler fut un pathétique :  
« Quoi ? »  
Et là, il se passa un miracle. Enjolras sourit. Un vrai sourire, chaleureux, solaire. Grantaire sentit chacun de ses organes se retourner dans sa poitrine. Il avait un peu le vertige et ses jambes tremblaient, mais la chaleur des lèvres d’Enjolras qui persistait sur sa peau lui embrouillait le cerveau.  
« Ça fait un moment que je voulais faire ça, » déclara Enjolras, les joues presque aussi rouges que sa veste. « Peut-être que j’aurais dû tenter le coup plus tôt, en fait. J’étais juste… Tu es… »  
Grantaire aurait aimé pouvoir répondre quelque chose d’approprié, mais ce fut ce moment précis qu’une violente nausée choisit de le plier en deux. Il eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers le lavabo pour vomir. Et cette fois-ci, ce n’était pas seulement des fleurs. C’était quelque chose de plus gros, qui raclait les parois de sa trachée et le faisait suffoquer. Une main hésitante se posa sur son épaule et la voix d’Enjolras résonna au creux de son oreille, un peu hésitante :  
« R ? Grantaire, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »  
Grantaire grimaça. Ce truc au fond de sa gorge ne se décidait pas à sortir, malgré ses efforts. Il essaya de s’auto-administrer une manœuvre d’Heimlich, mais ses bras tremblaient et sa tête commençait à tourner. Bordel de merde, qu’est-ce qui se passait ? Le baiser était censé tout résoudre, non ?  
Bordel. Le baiser.  
« Embrasse-moi. » haleta-t-il.  
« Quoi ? » répondit Enjolras.  
« Plus tard les questions, vite ! »  
Enjolras ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ce baiser-là était bien moins timide que le premier. Pour commencer, il était sur les lèvres, et deuxièmement, Grantaire enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée d’Enjolras et s’y accrocha comme si c’était la seule chose qui l’ancrait à la réalité. Il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre : le monde avait disparu sous ses pieds, jusqu’à ce qu’à ce qu’il ne reste qu’Enjolras pressé contre lui, Enjolras aux yeux de glace, aux mots de feu, Enjolras, Enjolras, Enjolras.  
Dieu, le nombre de choses qu’il avait envie de faire avec Enjolras.  
Bien sûr, la perfection de l’instant ne dura pas. Le baiser tourna court lorsque Grantaire dût se tourner pour vomir dans le lavabo. La chose qui obstruait sa gorge était une racine sanglante à la longueur impressionnante. Au bout de la tige fleurissaient quelques fleurs de myosotis. L’artiste resta quelques instants à la fixer, légèrement nauséeux.  
C’était fini. Enjolras l’avait embrassé, et la fleur était sortie. Par un putain de miracle, le meilleur scénario possible s’était réalisé. Grantaire se serait bien pincé, mais si c’était un rêve, alors il allait y rester le plus longtemps possible.  
Un bras hésitant se glissa autour de ses épaules. « Je suis désolé. » souffla Enjolra au creux de son oreille.  
Grantaire se retourna en essuyant une coulée de sang sur le coin de sa lèvre : « Pourquoi ? »  
Les yeux d’Enjolras étaient gris, durcis par la lumière tremblotante de l’ampoule de la salle de bain.  
« C’est de ma faute si tu as dû traverser ça. Cette… chose, » il désigna la racine. « Depuis quand tu l’as ? »  
Grantaire soupira : « Pas longtemps, Apollon. Tu ne dois pas‒ »  
« Grantaire. », le coupa Enjolras. Puis, avec plus de douceur : « Depuis quand ? »  
« Début avril. »  
« Mais ça fait quatre mois ! »  
« Enjolras, tout va bien maintenant‒ »  
« Mais pas du tout ! » explosa Enjolras. « Grantaire, je suis amoureux de toi depuis un an ! Si je n’avais pas été aussi con, j’aurais pu t’éviter ça ! »  
« Et si moi je n’avais pas été aussi con, je serais venu te voir avant ! Merde, Combeferre m’a dit de te parler ! Il n’y a que moi pour ignorer un conseil de ce mec ! »  
Enjolras resta quelques secondes interloqué, avant de demander :  
« Combeferre savait ?! »  
« Lui et Éponine. Et Cosette. Et Montparnasse. Et… tous le monde sauf toi et Courf’ en fait. Quoique Combeferre doit lui avoir dit… »  
« R, pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit ! Je t’aime, j’aurais pu te guérir il y longtemps ! »  
Grantaire cligna des yeux.  
« Comment j’étais censé savoir ça ?! Les trois quarts du temps, tu me regardes comme si j’étais de la crasse sur ta chaussure ! »  
Enjolras pâlit.  
« Je suis désolé, je… j’ai merdé. Vraiment. Écoute, je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me voir après ce que je t’ai fait… »  
Grantaire grogna et enfouit son visage dans le creux de l’épaule d’Enjolras : « Décidément, tu ne comprends rien de rien, Apollon… »  
« Comment ça ? », articula difficilement Enjolras, comme si pour une fois les mots avaient du mal à franchir ses lèvres parfaites.  
« Embrasse-moi. »  
« Grantaire… »  
« Enjolras. Si tu m’aimes ‒ et je t’avoue que j’ai encore du mal y croire, parce que franchement‒ »  
Enjolras fit un pas en avant et cela suffit à faire taire Grantaire, parce qu’il y avait à nouveau des lèvres sur les siennes et que c’était comme des pièces de puzzle mise en place, comme revenir à la maison.  
« Je t’aime. » souffla Enjolras, un murmure, presque inaudible. « Et j’ai peur parce que ça ne suffit pas à m’empêcher de te faire du mal. »  
« On travaillera là-dessus, Enj’. », répondit Grantaire en pressant ses lèvres au coin de la bouche d’Enjolras. « On peut le faire. Toi et moi. »  
Et pour une fois, ça ne semblait pas si impossible que ça.


End file.
